


небо светлеет с рассветом

by nishiyan



Category: Haikyuu!!, Never Let Me Go - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiyan/pseuds/nishiyan
Summary: что касается побегов — чистая отсебятина, но относительного того, почему дети не возвращаются, дорамный пруф:https://pp.vk.me/c630817/v630817351/485fd/cJrMwmqbl4k.jpghttps://pp.vk.me/c630817/v630817351/48606/WLYlMiBsQeM.jpghttps://pp.vk.me/c630817/v630817351/4860f/AEF-DM6ENa4.jpgДевушка с жемчужной сережкой:https://pp.vk.me/c630817/v630817351/48617/0kInM5losmo.jpgДоноры — клонированные, искусственно созданные, люди для пересадки органов.Йоко — дом-интернат.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 3





	небо светлеет с рассветом

**Author's Note:**

> что касается побегов — чистая отсебятина, но относительного того, почему дети не возвращаются, дорамный пруф:   
> https://pp.vk.me/c630817/v630817351/485fd/cJrMwmqbl4k.jpg  
> https://pp.vk.me/c630817/v630817351/48606/WLYlMiBsQeM.jpg  
> https://pp.vk.me/c630817/v630817351/4860f/AEF-DM6ENa4.jpg
> 
> Девушка с жемчужной сережкой:   
> https://pp.vk.me/c630817/v630817351/48617/0kInM5losmo.jpg
> 
> Доноры — клонированные, искусственно созданные, люди для пересадки органов.
> 
> Йоко — дом-интернат.

Годами ранее Хината ловил бабочек сачком, купленным на пятничной распродаже и сажал их в банку, чтобы на следующий день расстроенно покачать головой на поникшие крылья и вялое тельце. Через несколько месяцев он поймет, что бабочке нужен воздух, а крышке — дырочки, чтобы этот самый воздух имел доступ. К концу этого же года его мир перевернется с ног на голову, как опрокинутая банка с бабочкой покатится по старому паркету, сотрясаясь и дребезжа.

Выглядело это наверняка так же страшно и мерзко, как звучало.

Хината не мог быть ангелом, потому что он — человек. Обычный человек с двумя руками, двумя ногами, одним туловищем и сердцем размером с кулак. Это природное, необратимое, и никто этим управлять права не имеет, кроме создателя и самого владельца.

Небо над Йоко было серым, трава — зеленой, а сердце Хинаты, кажется, черным. Не каждый день тебе говорят, что именно от тебя зависит человеческая жизнь. По количеству его внутренних органов.  
Под ложечкой сосало то ли от голода, то ли от ужасной правды, после которой тело — родное, данное при рождении — казалось чужим и неуютным. Хотелось выпрыгнуть из оков скользкой плоти и тонкой кожи, но у Шоё и души-то нет. Рисует он из рук вон плохо, даже пресловутая прямая волнуется и идет по кривой, что уж говорить о чем-то масштабном, красивом, приятном для глаза. Мадам ни разу не забирала его рисунки, за его поделки не давали жетонов. Но не то чтобы Хинату это слишком уж волновало: он умеет играть в волейбол и этого достаточно, но плывущее перед глазами небо с разводами облаков тихо смеялось над ним. Целый мир растягивал губы в улыбке-оскале, когда Хината расправлял крылья, чтобы снова упасть. Заколдованный круг, который можно разрушить лишь вынув одно из звеньев.

Кагеяма — напротив — рисовал слишком хорошо для человека, чей спектр эмоций варьировался от раздражения к тройному раздражению. Шутка Господа, должно быть, но вряд ли всевышний создал бы нечто с идеальным телом, идеальной душой и избирательной памятью. Кагеяма запоминал лишь вещи, касающиеся площадки, мяча и его позиции, изредка хватая обрывками памяти что-то относительно учебы.  
Но Кагеяма теперь не хочет ничего. Совершенно. Хината видит это в отсутствующем выражении лица, неплотном захвате карандаша, неаккуратных пасах. Он и до сегодняшнего дня не отличался энтузиазмом и желанием проживать каждый день, как последний, но слова директора перевернули внутри него все вверх дном. Без того трудная жизнь приобрела пару сотен уровней сложности.

— Значит, мы нужны людям… — Хината откидывает голову, глядя на пепельное небо. На лоб капает холодная капля.

— Не более, чем скот, — холодно говорит Тсукишима. Не расстроен, ни капли. Скорее уж удовлетворен ответом на свой старый вопрос.

— Тсукки!..

— Тсукишима прав, — Кагеяма кидает камни в пруд, наблюдая за расходящимися по глади кругами, — Мы никому кроме себя в этой жизни по-настоящему не нужны.

Хината чувствует, как наливается тяжестью тело и слабеют руки, на которые он опирается.

— Но, мы же есть друг у друга, да?.. — сквозь шум воды и листвы пробивается тихий голос Ямагучи, — За пределами Йоко будет сложнее, но пока есть время… давайте подарим друг другу чуть больше, чем это могут сделать обычные люди.  
Ямагучи жмурится после сказанных слов, ожидая осуждающий смешок или непонимающий взгляд, но получает легкий толчок в плечо от Тсукишимы. Тсукишима не из тех, кто будет радоваться мелочам или расстраиваться из-за глупости. Он рассчитывает все, вплоть до эмоций, поэтому выглядит нарочито серьезно для десятилетнего ребенка. Его очки всегда сползают по переносице и он поправляет их одним крутым жестом — двигает указательным пальцем. Тсукишима дружит с Ямагучи — мальчиком, чья медицинская карта забита до отказа; мальчиком, который перестал понимать, почему он здесь.

У всего есть смысл. Даже у мелких, незаметных в обычной жизни есть свой, пусть и крошечный, но смысл.  
Есть смысл и у детей, чьи жизни были созданы для того, чтобы обеспечить кому-то долгое и счастливое существование посредством пожертвования.

***

— Тсукишима какой-то странный, — Хината разговаривает с куском рыбы вот рту. Кагеяма смотрит на него осуждающе, но все равно придвигает к нему стакан с водой.

— Он всегда такой. Просто мы птицы не его полета.

— А сам Тсукишима говорил наоборот, — Шоё тычет Кагеяме палочками в лицо, — Не так ли, Ко…

— Заткнись.

Хината хихикает, наблюдая за тем, как краснеет от злости Кагеяма, но проглатывает вертевшееся на языке слово. Больные темы Кагеямы Тобио лучше не трогать без разрешения.

Он до сих пор рисует лучше всех в классе, превосходно играет в волейбол и пьет на завтрак только молоко, но Тобио внутри — новый. Старый сломался где-то на границе пятого и шестого годов, когда речь директора прокатилась по замершему залу. Жизнь не одного Кагеямы сменила направление или вовсе зашла в тупик. Многие не принимали неизменного факта донорства, но вскоре смирились с тем, что этого не избежать. Никак. Попытки бегства пресекались ещё на стадии разработки плана, а те, кому это все-таки удалось, никогда не возвращались обратно.  
Хинату со временем окутало тихо смирение, но никак не принятие далеко не радостного будущего, продуманного за него. «Существовать только ради определенной цели» — звучит не так безнадежно, как смысл, который эта фраза скрывает, даже похоже на обычный человеческий путь, только если отрезать от него как минимум три четверти.

— Будешь что-нибудь сдавать на выставку? Ты в последнее время вообще ничего не сдаешь, что-то случилось?

— Это «что-то» произошло лет пять назад, если быть честным.

— Ты не рисуешь только последний месяц!

— Может быть, до меня долго доходит?!

Люди с разных концов столовой смотрят на них и у Хинаты горят от стыда уши. Они снова превысили уровень положенной громкости, чем обратили на себя слишком много внимания.

— Прекрати орать!

— С тобой просто невозможно нормально разговаривать!

Кагеяма вздыхает и замолкает, усаживаясь на место, с которого встал в порыве злости. Есть больше не хотелось, как и продолжать разговор, поэтому досиживать перерыв пришлось в полной тишине, изредка прерываемой короткими репликами.

***

— Кагеяма! Тсукишима!

Хинате Шоё, должно быть, около шестнадцати, наверняка никто не скажет. По шкале уровня взрослости от одного до десяти он даст себе минус два.  
Он подрос на несколько сантиметров и стал шире в плечах, но даже здесь Кагеяма его догнал и умудрился перегнать. Время, когда они были одной комплекции и (относительно) одного роста живет где-то на страницах пожелтевшего альбома.

— Что?

Так резко, Хинату обдает запахом кислоты (расстояние большое, не долетела), щипающим слизистую. С Кагеямой разговоры на высоких тонах, с Тсукишимой — с примесью серной, третьего не дано. Только если под пристальным взглядом опекуна выдавливать из себя что-то относительно приветливое, но натыкаться на километровую стену чистого безразличия. Может и не чистого, но концентрированного в больших процентах.

— Дело есть, — Хината говорит нарочито серьезно, Кей вопросительно выгибает бровь, — И не смотри на меня так!

Дело было. Да еще какое! Целая авантюра с предупреждающим запахом жареного, но волновало это мало, ведь был он — шанс. Один на сотню для обычных людей, а для них — на целый миллиард! Только лишь мысль о громадной вероятности заставляла сердце Хинаты безумно колотиться, а венку на шее — дрожать. Но непонятно, почему тряслись колени и зубы щелкали друг от друга в странном ритме.

Хината вел Кагеяму и Тсукишиму через заросли ревеня, мимо заросшего камышом пруда, прямо к высокому каменному забору с натянутой поверх колючей проволокой. За оградой виднеются верхушки деревьев, с приятно пахнущей и блестящей от дождя листвой. Хината чувствует, как проминается под ногами мягкая земля и скользит трава, но все равно упорно идет прямо к кирпичной стене и тянет Кагеяму за руку.

В Тобио нет ни капли инициативы и заинтересованности. Тобио — один большой комок безразличия и эгоизма. Шоё даже немного обидно. Совсем. Чуть-чуть. Самую малость. Он начинает понемногу сомневаться, действительно ли душа Кагеямы такая же безумно красивая, как пейзаж из окна гостиной угольными карандашами, но крепкая рука удерживает его от позорного падения лицом в грязь, и сомнения развеиваются (на несколько минут).

Когда они стоят перед забором, Кагеяма недоверчиво окидывает взглядом то Хинату, то серые кирпичи. Тсукишима цокает языком и осматривается в поисках лестницы.

— Нам нельзя за ограждение.

— А кто-то говорил, что мы за него полезем?

— Тогда зачем ты нас сюда притащил?

Хината широко улыбается и показывает Кагеяме и Тсукишиме большой палец.  
— А теперь смотрите в оба!

Лазейка обнаруживается под слоями сырых веток и желтой листвы, нарочно накиданных в одну большую кучу прямо между забором и старым сараем, заросшим мхом и лозой. Хината раскидывает гниющие листья, пока перед глазами не показывается подкоп диаметром чуть больше банки из-под варенья.  
Хината шарит ладонью в лазейке, перемешивая пальцами грязь, траву и листья. Копается до тех пор, пока не замирает, а после — победно улыбается. Под ногти забилась грязь, рукав наполовину испачкан, но Хината все равно блестит от счастья, как начищенный таз на солнце.

— И?

— Я нашел это неделю назад, прямо на этом месте. Помните, у нас еще урок рисования был? — Хината демонстрирует Кагеяме перепачканную в грязи обувь, похожую на ту, что они носили в начальной школе.

— Вместо того, чтобы учиться, ты возишься со всяким хламом. Я ухожу, — Тобио фыркает и разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Хината хватает его за запястье чистой рукой.

— Сейчас сам все увидишь.

Шоё отодвигает пальцами подошву, поддевает ногтем что-то под ней и демонстрирует это что-то Кагеяме. Нечто, похожее на монету размером и формой, в липкой грязи, но даже будь оно в своем первозданном виде, Кагеяма вряд ли бы определил что это.

— Я когда её, обувь, нашёл, решил посмотреть чья она, а потом выкинуть. Но потом вывалилась эта штука и мне стало не по себе, потому что в обуви такого быть не должно, — задумчиво тянет Хината, — Есть идеи?

— Для начала неплохо бы узнать владельца. А вот об этом, — Тсукишима вертит в руках «монетку», заинтересованно разглядывая маленькие проводки на ней, — Позабочусь я.

Фырканье Кагеямы было слышно даже через шум деревьев и крик детей на футбольном поле.

***

Хината, привставая на мыски, заглядывает в дверной проем гостиной и непривычно даже для себя самого смущается. Альбом, купленный на пятничной распродаже, в его руках будто бы жжет ладони, хотя физически на это не способен, но у Хинаты слишком хорошее воображение.

Кагеяма сидит лицом к окну, упершись локтями в подоконник, и внимательно смотрит на пустой лист бумаги с неаккуратными набросками из резких линий. В нем — сплошное напряжение с каплей раздражения, готовое вырваться в любой момент и затопить собой любого, кто окажется поблизости. Хината видит его таким последние несколько лет, потому и привык, но для других воспитанников он наверняка выглядит устрашающе, поэтому большинство старается обходить его при встрече. Поначалу Шоё и самого коробило от вида сдвинутых бровей и залегшей на лбу складки, но со временем и он, и Тсукишима, и даже пугливая Ячи стали воспринимать это как должное.

Собрав волю в кулак и подтянув ремень на брюках, Хината шагает в полную солнца гостиную; под его ногами скрипят половицы. Кагеяма дергается от неожиданного звука и поворачивает голову в его сторону.

— Ка-ге-я-ма! — Шоё падает на стул рядом, привлекая к себе все внимание, — Есть разговор.

— Что ты…

— Ты умеешь рисовать людей?

Кагеяма замирает на несколько секунд, прежде чем отрицательно мотнуть головой и захлопнуть альбом, когда Хината заглядывает туда через плечо.

— Я так и думал! — сияет Шоё, но натыкается на раздраженный взгляд и тушуется, — Я… это… в хорошем смысле, не смотри на меня так!

— Если пришел поиздеваться, то можешь уходить. Я занят.

— Хаа, ты неисправим, — Хината толкает его в бок и уворачивается от ответного тычка, — Но я пришел не за тем, чтобы ты делал своё страшное лицо, нет.

Он достает из-за спины альбом в цветастой глянцевой обложке и демонстрирует его Кагеяме. Тот разглядывает портрет девушки с жемчужной сережкой и читает вслух название, выведенное крупными печатными буквами.

— «Как рисовать голову и фигуру человека»…

— Ага! — радостно кивает Хината, да так, что его голова трясется, как у китайской куклы на шарнирах, — Я знаю, что ты не сдаешь ничего для выставок и редко рисуешь в спальне, вот я и решил, что тебе или надоели пейзажи или ты… ну… потерял талант…

— Чушь несешь, — Кагеяма прыскает, но забирает из чужих рук книгу и кладет себе на колени, — Я просто… не могу больше им пользоваться. Это как болезнь.

Хината понимающе пожимает плечами.

— Надеюсь, это пройдет, потому что ты, Кагеяма, рисуешь круче всех в классе! — он улыбается, хлопая Тобио по плечу, — У тебя красивая душа. Правда.

— Может быть. Наверняка никто не знает.

Он расслабляется, глядя Хинате прямо в лицо, и слегка улыбается. Шоё улыбается в ответ, потому что случается такое катастрофически редко, грех упускать. Сегодняшний день хороший настолько, что щемит в груди, где-то под сердцем, и тянет на совершение безумнейших поступков. Жизнь в такие дни кажется божьим подарком и хочется дышать полной грудью, чтобы насытиться всеми прелестями, кажется, зафиксированными именно в атмосфере, полном озона или раскаленном воздухе, просто в факте того, что ты жив. Жив, дышишь, передвигаешься, имеешь возможность видеть окружающий тебя мир и творить с ним все, что захочется душе, но длится сладостная эйфория только до утра следующего дня, когда действительность ставит все на круги своя. Хината часто забывается, что будущее — оно не его, он не имеет на него прав, только возможность жить мечтами и разбиваться о них же.

— Кагеяма.

— М?

— Давай проживем достойную жизнь, пусть и короткую. Знаешь, я хотел столько всего попробовать: съездить к Мысу Надежды, увидеть северное сияние, солнечное затмение, научиться ездить на велосипеде, заниматься спортом, купить дом в горах… Глупо сейчас говорить об этом, но, когда нам сказали про донорство, жутко захотелось жить. Так всегда бывает: что-то обыденное воспринимается серьезнее, когда тебя в этом ограничивают, — он сглатывает слюну, — Боже, звучит так, будто я уже завтра помирать собрался…

Кагеяма усмехается, подбирает лежащие на подоконнике альбом и коробку простых карандашей, и протягивает Хинате руку.

— Ты обычно такой оптимистичный, аж тошно. Но теперь-то я знаю, что твои мысли куда мрачнее того, что ты всегда несешь.

Ладонь Кагеямы до стыдного обжигала собственную, но не так, как совсем недавно — альбом. Этот жар был приятен коже, перекатывался по фалангам, стекал в линии на тыльной стороне и распространялся по всему телу. Новая заметка среди тысячи: у Кагеямы Тобио теплые, но бледные руки с худыми пальцами и аккуратными ногтями. У Шоё ладони шершавые и мазолистые из-за грубой работы, и, сравнивая, Кагеяма кажется самым настоящим произведением искусства.

— Только, ради Бога, не говори Тсукишиме, — Хината кривится, как от зубной боли, — Он же мне этого до конца жизни не забудет.

— А я будто забуду?

— И как я до сих пор с тобой общаюсь?!

***

Ночь стояла до мурашек тихая и холодная, пробирающая до костей даже через одеяло. Кагеяма ворочался с бока на бок, то сверля взглядом потолок, то разглядывая лицо Тсукишимы без очков. Признаться, потолок казался ему в разы приятнее и дружелюбнее.  
Тобио мог поставить десяток своих жетонов на то, что причина его бессонницы не в одном только неестественном для лета холоде, но и в чем-то еще, находящемся в его голове.

Хината подарил ему пособие, Хината рассказал свои настоящие мысли, Хината чересчур сильно сжал его руку, Хината помог начать рисовать снова. Слишком много Хинаты на двадцать четыре часа суток и семь дней в неделю. Единственное, что их разделяет — это время сна и раздельные спальни, но Кагеяма был бы не против видеть перед сном не обманчиво умиротворенное лицо Тсукишимы, а Хинату. Просто Хинату, без каких-либо требований и пожеланий.

Под одеялом стало неожиданно жарко: то ли из-за неожиданно поднявшейся температуры, то ли из-за раскалившихся от смущения щек.  
Если подумать, Хината был рядом столько, сколько Кагеяма себя помнит: волейбол на заднем дворе, побеги через огород, обмен вещами из коллекций, правда о них, вечера в гостиной и у пруда, потеря Ямагучи, попытки вернуть жизнь в привычное русло. Хината везде, абсолютно везде, будто так надо, так задумано, он — вечный спутник, без которого Кагеяма просто свернется калачиком и утонет в собственной тоске. Но даже у Хинаты Шоё бывают выворачивающие от безысходности душу мысли, которые лучше не допускать, иначе додумаешься до чего-то еще более ужасного.

Кагеяма чувствовал сухость на языке и тяжесть в голове. Идея встать и дойти до стола с чайником казалась бредовой, но от этого вполне исполнимой.  
Ветер гулял по полу, холодя ноги в наспех надетой обуви. Хотелось поскорее добраться до кровати, закутаться в одеяло и не думать о Хинате-чертовом-Шоё, но подошва цепляется за гвоздь и Кагеяма приземляется на колени, вовремя закусив язык. Перевернуться, не создав при этом шума, оказывается легче, чем без проблем оторвать обувь от неизвестно откуда появившегося гвоздя. Подошва отлетает и Кагеяма разочарованно стонет, думая о том, что придется просить выдать обувь на несколько месяцев раньше.

Рассматривая в скудном свете отдельные части, бывшие несколько минут назад, единым целым, Кагеяма натыкается взглядом на что-то, приклеенное к промежуточной подошве. Что-то круглое, с крошечными проводками. Кагеяме кажется, что он перестает дышать на пару секунд, а в комнате становится на несколько градусов холоднее.

Он подходит к окну и желудок странно скручивает, когда он касается пальцем маленькой детальки, абсолютно идентичной той, что демонстрировал ему Хината на заднем дворе.

***

Хината непонимающе смотрит на Кагеяму, который едва ли не притащил их с Тсукишимой к тому месту, куда сам Хината приводил их несколько дней назад. Тобио выглядел возбужденным и не на шутку серьезным, когда говорил, что он нашел кое-что серьезное, и Хината даже на секунду испугался, но в стенах Йоко не могло произойти ничего противоестественного.  
Кагеяма садится прямо на траву и вытаскивает из сумки собственную обувь, игнорируя всевозможные вопросы. Подошва отходит легко, и Тобио показывает им то, что видел ночью.

— Быть этого не может… — выдыхает Тсукишима, сравнивая лежащую в его руке находку Хинаты и то, что было обнаружено буквально несколько часов назад, — Теперь я с уверенностью могу сказать, что это датчик слежения. Такие используют для определения местоположения объекта.

— Хочешь сказать, вот это вот, — Хината тычет пальцем в датчик, — Есть у всех? Господи, да что за бред!

— Ты сам нашел этот ботинок и старый датчик в нем, я всего лишь констатирую имеющиеся факты, — ровно говорит Тсукишима, оглядываясь по сторонам, — Было бы неплохо узнать, кому обувь все-таки принадлежала. Я отмою и посмотрю, если все-таки подписана. Скорее всего, это кто-то из сбежавших.

Хината смотрит вслед Кею, уходящему в сторону сваленных в кучу веток и листьев, и садится рядом с Кагеямой, опустив ему голову на плечо. Она становится ужасно тяжелой, неподъемной даже, что худая шею не держит. Кагеяма либо не против, либо просто не замечает этого на фоне произошедшего.

— Я думал, что эта штука поможет изменить судьбу. А за нами просто следили.

— Ты просто не знал. Мы все, по сути, ничего не знаем.

Хината смотрит на небо, на плывущие облака, и заново переживает день, когда это самое небо грозилось обрушиться на их маленький мир с прудом и заросшим травой задним двором. Это не дежа-вю, а глупая шутка судьбы, чтобы не забывались. Так будет всегда, пока жив хотя бы один из них.

Тсукишима отмывал обувь в пруду, пока небо смешалось с облаками и поплыло вместе с ними, размазываясь по своду бело-голубым маслом. Таким они рисовали на уроках, только вот Хината до сих пор не знает, как им пользоваться, а Кагеяма предпочитает простые карандаши.

Тсукишима возвращался со странным лицом, опущенными плечами и замершими на середине фразы губами. Когда он договорил, мир Хинаты накрыли серые рыдания облаков пятилетней давности.

«Ямагучи Тадаши» почти стертыми чернилами на стельке.

***

Кагеяма держал его за руку. Комично крепко, будто Хината собирался вырываться, хотя у него и в мыслях подобного не было. Кагеяма просто держал, вцепился мертвой хваткой, и молча лежал. Шоё не могу вытянуть из него ни слова, только слабое покачивание головой и непонятное мычание. Ему и самому говорить совсем не хотелось, потому что слов не было, голос охрип, а внутри разрывало от страха и боли.

— Хината, — хриплым и низким голосом прямо по натянутым нервам.

— Что?

— Ты же действительно хотел прожить со мной жизнь?

Шоё смотрит в синие глаза напротив и, кажется, захлебывается в собственных чувствах, без того находившихся у самой ватерлинии. Кагеяма прочитает его как открытую книгу и не простит, если он соврет. Возможно, будет страдать, но только душой и в одиночестве, когда дверь скроет его от посторонних глаз.

Хината не собирался врать, поэтому утвердительно качнул головой, в ответ цепляясь пальцами в предплечье.

— После всего этого я кое-что понял, — Кагеяма говорит едва слышно, почти ему на ухо, — Когда нам рассказали о том, почему мы все-таки существуем, я потерял себя. У многих так было, но они со временем отходили, а я — нет. Наоборот, с каждым прожитым днем, месяцем, годом, становилось только хуже, пока я все-таки не запутался и не перестал рисовать. Не было ни желания, ни умения, будто бы мне руки с головой отрубило…

Тобио усмехается и переворачивается, придавливая Хинату своим телом к земле.

— Я, наверно, должен благодарить тебя, — утыкается в шею лицом и шумно дышит, — но благодарю, черт возьми, Ямагучи. Я смотрел на Тсукишиму и вдруг стало страшно, что такое может повториться с… нами.

Ямагучи спасал Тсукишиму. Он учил видеть в людях хорошее, ценить внимание и осознавать, что если сейчас плохо — потому будет в тысячу раз лучше.  
Ямагучи должен Тсукишиме столько счастья, сколько не собрать, обойдя всю Землю. Или просто принцип «хорошо-плохо» работал и в обратную сторону, выплачивая сверх меры за счастье длинною в семь лет.

Хината не мог дышать из-за Кагеямы, из-за свинцового воздуха, из-за подкатывающих к горлу слез вперемешку с какой-то бессвязной болтовней. Хвататься за остатки данной им жизни — жалко, но у Хинаты теперь есть цель. Не та, что заключена в белоснежных палатах, услужливых помощниках и бесконечном цикле операций, другая. У Кагеямы есть три года, чтобы научиться рисовать портреты; у Хинаты — чтобы попытаться разрушить новый мир.


End file.
